Seeking Redemption
by AnnTheEvilRegal
Summary: After they save Henry in Neverland they all plan on heading back home to Storybrooke. Regina decides to leave Henry for his own good with Emma and heads to the Enchanted Forest. Will she find the Redemption she seeks for, will she in Robin find love again? this is an Outlaw Queens story. The Rating M. is for future chapters (if I decide to do something like it.)
1. In the darkness of the night

**SO This is my first ever FanFic hoping you enjoy it. I never planned on ever writing one but I had this dream and so I decided to write it down. Its an OutlawQueen fic. But there are lots more characters in the story. So lean back and enjoy. PS I'm Sorry in case you find a lot of mistakes (I'm Swiss so tried my best with my grammar/word knowledge) :D**

She could hear the blood rush through her veins. Her heart pumped so fast she didn't wanted to open her eyes. Actually she would have prefered not to wake up anymore, not after what she just had given up, everything she had faught so hard for.

She didn't know where he dropped her she only knew that she had to be somewhere in the Forest. The ground on which she was lying felt moist and squishy it was almost comfortable if it only wasn't that cold out here.

Still to weakened from the harsh landing she decided to stay there just until she wouldn't be able to stand the dampness of the forest soil.

_It must be night,_ she thought.

After a while she finally opened her eyes and gazed into the leaves softly falling. She looked around without moving. She took a deep breath of the oh so familiar air. She could smell it, the Magic, it was everywhere, surrounding her.

_Different than in Storybrooke_. She felt a stinging pain in her heart, just thinking of Storybrooke. She wished that there was a curse to make her forget everything. She wanted to forget Neverland, Snow and this oh so annoying Prince, Hook, Emma and

„_Henry,.."_ Just the thought of Henry made her heart bleed but actually saying his name shattered it into little tiny pieces.

Yes she still loved him and she always would but she had to leave him. It was in his best interest. At least thats what she kept on telling herself.

_He will never be happy with you around!_

With a slight yelp she got unto her feet. Her whole body was bruised from the hard landing. Yes the Queen was back but she didn't feel much like a Queen at moment she felt more like a peasant a waif.

Regina flinched as she heard something in the trees following her slowly. She knew that he was there but she couldn't see him, it was dark, you could even say black. The only light in this deep forest where the glowworms that seemed to show her the way just like ghost lights do.

Finally after what seemed like years to her she came the edge of a clearing. Hesitant she walked out onto the opening. She decided to rest her aching muscels and bruised bones for the night.

She heard him slipping through the wood hiding in the dark. From time to time Regina could see his red eyes. She had to catch him but she just felt to drained from the war they just faught against Pan. A shiver overcame her when she thought of what he told her before he vanished. _He will never be happy around you! _The words echoed in her head. She was ripped out of her thoughts by a pair of red eyes peering down at her. She decided that it would probably be for the best if she just took care of that matter now.

Regina, quickly grasped the Shadow. She placed him swiftly at her feet, attaching her shadow back to where it belonged, using a spell Rumple taught her back when they were in,... _Neverland _again this sting.

Seperating themselves from their shadows ended up being their only way back to Storybrooke. Only that Regina, never plannend on going back with the Charmings. She knew that if she stayed any longer with them she sooner or later would have destroyed their happiness. And she only wanted the best for Henry. And if that meant leaving him with Emma and Neal, she would sacrifice her own happiness.

No, the Queen told the Shadow that she wanted to go someplace else,... _the Enchanted Forest..._

A vague smile hushed over her face. At the same time she felt a relief that she finally found a way to get her redemption, which she seeked for so long and then again she felt like she was tied up in chains. The big gaping hole Henry left in her heart was bigger as the one Daniel left when her mother took his life. Tears started running down Reginas face. She layed her exhausted body back down onto the meadow. Letting the night fall over her. Falling deeper and deeper into the world where everything was possible. Where everyone could be what ever they wanted to be...

_You will never be his mother,_

_He will never be happy around you,_

_You will bring death over him...!_

**_Storybrooke_**

It took him a while to remember what happened and that he no longer was in Neverland anymore. He had been saved by his family just before he would have become one of them. _A Lost Boy_. A shiver run down his spine just thinking of it. He thought of how terrified he was never to see his mothers again. He stared at the ceiling of his Grandparents guest room. A little sting in his chest reminded him of how they got back holding on to Rumpelstiltskins shadow carrying them all back to Storybrooke. Suddenly he recalled Regina not holding on the Rumples shadow... „_Mom!?" _

Henry jumped out of his bed rushing down the stairs.

Emma, and Neal sat at the kitchen counter watching Snow prepair some breakfast. They all longed for something other than seafood. „_I probalby never even look at fish anymore in my whole life" _said Emma with a big grin on her face. She flinched as he heard Henry run down the stairs.

_„__Good morning sunshi..." _she startled as she saw the panic in Henry eyes. _„What's wrong did you have a nightmare?" _she asked not knowing what happened.

„_Where's Mom,.. Regina?" _he asked without answering his mothers question.

_„__I don't know, I suppose she'll be in her house. Why?" _she asked with a slight dissapointment.

_„__Did you see her come back with us?" _

Confused about her questions being completely ignored by him, she answered

_„__No I don't think so. Remember she came back here on her own. So she most likely went straight to her place." _

Henry suddenly burst into tears. Emma stood up and run to him holding him against her body. She was confused not understanding what just happend.

_„__She didn't come here did she?" _he wispered. _„I saw her fl...fly into a diff..erent direction" _he swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. „_Sh.. She was behind us and then,... then she wasn't" _he tried to explain but the words just stuck in his throat.

Emma stared down at him then looking back over her shoulder to Snow and Charming, hoping that they knew anything. But she could read off their faces that they knew as much as she did. She softly lifted his chin looking into his glazed eyes.

_„__Lets go look for Regina then, alright?" _

She could see a spark of hope glowing in his reddend eyes. He let go of her and nodded swiftly grabbing his jacket. Emma turned around to Snow „_We'll be back soon. Leave some for us, would you?" _

Mary-Margaret looked at them with her soft and most optimistic smile _„Why don't you just bring her back with you. There's enough to feed a whole village."_

Henry couldn't believe what he just heard. But the idea of his family sitting at one table made him happy. He smiled back at her, turned and rushed out the door. Emma just barely able to follow his pace...

**thank you so much for reading. Feel free what you thought so far. I tried to keep all still bit in the dark. but next chapter will happen more stuff. hoping that my idea comes back :D right now I'm just exhausted. Thanks again 3**


	2. Operation Rabbit Hole

He snuck out onto the opening, his taut bow aiming at a white stag in the middle of a lush meadow.

_Well isn't he a beauty, _he thought still keeping his focus on the graceful animal. He hadn't seen a stag like this in years. Not making the slightest sound, he quickly snuck around a tree to get a better shot. Hunting was always his favorite thing. He could merge with nature any time he liked.

The stag's gorgeous antlers reflected the early morning's sun perfectly. He readied his bow to slay the white stag, when he was distracted by birds flying from their nests. He watched them for a brief moment before turning back to his prey, but it was too late. The bird's warning had scared off the stag and he now galloped back into the darkness of the forest.

"Damn," he frowned. This had never happened to him before, he always hit his targets. He lifted his hood over his head and walked out onto the meadow searching for what had scared the birds off.

Regina wasn't sure what woke her. Had it been the dew dropping from the leaves onto her face or was it the beautiful white stag standing only a couple of feet away feeding off the lush meadow. She couldn't tell but what she did know was that she was freezing. She shivered slightly and pulled herself up from the ground slightly, trying her best to crawl back into to forest without a sound.

_-Craaaaack-_

She rolled her eyes.

"Great I can't even walk quietly through a forest to save my life," she frowned at her mistake. She turned to see if the stag still was on the meadow and that's when Regina saw him, a hooded man standing exactly at the same place the stag had just been. She stopped short not knowing how to react. She could see that he was just as bewildered as she was at her presence and the disappearance of the white stag.

She looked around the forest one last time before turning her attention back to the man standing in the meadow. She was certain that she never had seen him before but something about him was so familiar.

"He probably reminds me of Graha..."she said slapping her hand over her mouth when she realized that she was thinking out loud.

_Did I really just say that out loud? _She cringed and quickly backed further into the forest keeping her eyes fixated on the edge of the clearing.

_Thank god he didn't hear me. _She spared him one last glance before turning around and promptly bumping into something tall and soft. It took her a while until she realized that she just bumped into the person she was running from.

Baffled, Regina took a leap back fixating on his blue eyes. She clenched her fingers, still not leaving him out of sight. How was it possible that he came up behind her? He wasn't magical she had known that in an instant. The man laughed at her confusion.

"Milady do you honestly think someone like you could harm me in any way?" he smirked at her.

"I could do far more than just harm you," she growled and spitefully added, "Milord."

"I mean you no harm, but you owe me a stag" he said with a smirk, adding, "and not just any stag, I want the white one."

As she hesitated to answer, not knowing what to say he started to laugh again. He had never seen a woman like her. She appeared to be from a wealthy family, at least he could tell that from the way she graciously moved and talked. But then again here she stood in the middle of the forest all covered in mud and blood. Wearing strange clothes almost like the ones Neal had worn. Maybe she came from this Storybrooke but what would he know.

"They call me Hood, but you can call me Robin if you'd like." He said, not even asking for her name "You look like you could use a meal, you must be freezing. Let me take you to my camp."

Regina wasn't sure what to think of this man. Could she trust him? He didn't seem to know who she was, and she was quite happy letting it stay this way. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should follow this "Hood", as he called himself.

But since she was very lost she decided that she could use a warm meal and some company.

"Alright then mister Robin Hood, I gratefully accept your offer, lead the way to your camp."

They walked for quite some and Regina started to grow impatient.

"Is this camp of yours at the edge of the world or are you just dragging me around in a circle?" He just laughed at her impatience.

"No, actually it's just around the corner from here." He said with a grin on his face and continued, "See there the trees starting to dwindle from there you will be able to see my camp" he winked at her and turned back onto the trail simply ignoring her confusion.

She couldn't believe her eyes as he guided her to a palace, but it wasn't just a random palace. No, it was Rumpelstiltskin's castle.

"So that's your definition of a camp?" she asked puckering her eyebrows.

"Yeah it has grown within the last couple of years," he said fascinated by her incredulity.

Regina's eyes caught his and she stared right into to the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"What are you planning on doing when its owner comes back?" He laughed again staring, unflinching back into her gaze.

"Who said that this Palace is not mine?" Now it was her turn to laugh

"Because I happen to know the owner of this castle. Rumpelstiltskin won't be happy if he ever happens to come back here and you and yours are camping out in his castle." Regina said.

Saying this she completely caught him off guard. He wasn't sure who she was and where she would have such knowledge from. He only knew that she _must_ have come from the same world Neal told him of.

"Where would a lady, such as you, learn of the Dark One?" he asked, trying to conceal his surprise.

"Well let's just say we've crossed paths in the past" she said, searching for the right words. He could read in her brown eyes that he wouldn't get any more information out of her and he decided to leave it rest for now.

"Shall we go in then?"

Henry ran onto the porch slamming his fists against the large white front door.

"MOM!" he yelled waiting for the slightest sign of his adoptive mother to be home waiting for him. Emma had just arrived on the porch when Henry ran off again.

"Where are you going Henry?" she asked barely able to catch a breath from running throughout Storybrooke.

"There's a spare key under a pot behind the house." He said running around the corner of the beautiful mansion. "I'll be back in a sec."

She waited for Henry to return, calming her lungs and taking some deep breaths. Henry came back running with a little key in his right hand. Without hesitation he opened the door and rushed in.

Emma slowly followed him looking around the dark corridor. She always has been impressed with the interior design skills Regina had. But something put her off. It was strange now, how everything felt so cold and uninviting.

She walked through the dining room straight into the kitchen, remembering the time when Regina gave her an apple turnover to get rid of her. A sad smile crossed her face and she turned on her heels and she saw Henry standing in the door staring at her with an almost lifeless expression.

"She's not here." he said, tears pouring down his face.

"Maybe she left and went to the office," she tried, but she didn't even believe that lie herself, so she definitely wasn't surprised when Henry didn't either.

"I saw her flying in a different direction," Henry sniffled, "She never came to back to Storybrooke. She must have gone somewhere else." the words hurt to say aloud, but he knew if she had returned with them, she would have come looking for him first above all else.

"Why would Mom do that? Why would she abandon me like that?" he sobbed.

Emma had no idea what she should say, the only thing she could do was walk to him and hold him in her arms.

They stood there hugging for a while. She softly stroked his head. Then she pulled him up onto her arms and started to carry him out the kitchen and out of this empty and now uninviting home. After a while Henry fell asleep in her embrace. He was tired from the shock and the journey. Emma laid him back into his bed and gave him a brief kiss on his forehead after she covered him with the sheets.

"So Regina isn't here?" Snow asked, shocked, "Why would she do this?" She wasn't sure what so feel. Should she be relieved that for once the Evil Queen wasn't around, but all she felt was sadness for the poor boy that probably felt abandoned by the only mother he had known for ten years. Regina might wasn't the best person, well who was she kidding, she was a horrible person. But she had been a good mother to Henry.

"I still don't know. I felt lost! I didn't know what so say to Henry" Emma mumbled over her cup of coffee. She usually didn't like coffee that much, but today she felt like she needed one...or several.

Neal sat in the corner watching the conversation. He didn't want to say anything but he had the feeling that if he didn't speak up and they found out another way, they would never forgive him.

"I might know why she decided to leave Henry..." he said uncertain if he really did the right thing. Both women looked at him in disbelief.

"It might have something to do with what Pan said just before he vanished, I could only hear the last few words he said to her, he said: '_You're going to bring death to him'._"

Emma angrily interrupted him disbelieving what he just said, "I can't believe you didn't tell us this before... what did you think you were doing?

"I didn't think it was important. I didn't think he meant Henry! Regina brought death to a lot of people. How should I know specifically who Pan meant by only

hearing that?" he said trying to defend himself.

"You could have at least asked her about it. We might have stopped her from going where ever she went!" she said completely furious at him.

Snow startled, she never seen Emma this angry, it's like she'd almost gone berserk.

"I agree with Emma you should have said this earlier. Why didn't you say at least something earlier today? We could have spared Henry the shock of finding it out himself." she said looking Neal straight into his eyes. Neal looked down to the ground, ashamed.

"Because I thought she came back here with us. It only came back to my mind listening to your conversation..." He knew that he probably wouldn't get out of this anymore. There really was no excuse for not at least asking Regina about what Pan said. If anyone knew how convincing Pan could be it was him.

There was an unbearable silence in the room. David, who hadn't said anything for the whole time suddenly stood. He simply couldn't handle the tension in the room anymore, it was literally so thick he could cut it with a knife.

"So we know that she decided to not come back to Storybrooke. Where did she go then?" he asked.

"There are so many realms how would we find out which one she chose?" Emma asked bitterly.

"I'm sure she went to the Enchanted Forest where else would she go. She doesn't know any other place. And it's probably closest to her heart." Snow answered with her usual optimistic tone.

"Actually, that's not the only place she knows. She could be in Wonderland as well." they all started at the voice this came from.

"How did you get in here Rumpel?" Charming asked in surprise.

"Doors never could stop you, could they?" Neal asked, not surprised to see him suddenly standing in the middle of the living room.

"No, they have never stopped me" the Dark One giggled at their still shocked looking faces. "So who's joining me?"

"Joining you doing what?" they all answered him not sure what to think of this sudden question.

"Well saving the Evil Queen from herself dearie. What else?" he said it as if it was nothing.

"Even if we're able to go Wonderland, there's still a chance she might not be there. And anyways, why would YOU want to help her?" she asked him angrily. Emma didn't trust him and she never would.

"Well let's just say I happen to have some unfinished business to attend in Wonderland. If you want to join me on my journey you can but decide by tomorrow or I'll be gone and you can look for Regina on your own" and with that said he left just as silently as he had come.

They sat there completely startled and confused. No one knew what to say or how to react to what just had happened.

"We have to save her. I know you don't like Regina but we have to do it, for Henry." Emma finally said.

"But we just arrived back here and now we're supposed to rush back again? For what? To save the Evil Queen? I'm sure she can look after herself just fine. How are we supposed to trust in Rumpelstiltskin after all we've been through and not just in Neverland!" Charming mumbled knowing this might just put him in a bad position with Emma and Snow. Neal nodded in consent with him.

"You two are unbelievable." Snow yelled at her husband. This time it was Emma who was surprised upon her mother's rage.

"It's not that I trust him, but he might be our only way out of this world. And yes I'm willing to save Regina. Because she was willing to give up all she loved so that you and I can take care of Henry. She gave him up to save him. Now it's our turn to redeem ourselves." Emma said calmly looking at Neal.

"Okay lets go save the Queen" he knew that Emma already decided to go and he might as well join her. He would never leave her alone with his father. He probably trusted him the least. Snow smiled at them.

"Can't wait let's go pack our bags, I refuse to travel unprepared." She laughed trying to lighten the mood of her family.

"No you two won't come with me." Emma looked into her mother's shocked eyes "I know you want to come but I won't let Henry come with me. It is too dangerous. We never know what might happen on the Journey and he'll need his grandparents to look after him while Neal and I are gone."

Snow's heart dropped but she knew that Emma was right. A journey like this was already enough dangerous without a ten-year-old boy.

"He will want to join you though." David knew that it wouldn't matter because his daughter was just as stubborn as his wife.

"That's why we won't tell him." They could all hear how hard it was for Emma to make this decision.

Hidden from view, Henry had heard enough to know their plan and he was not going to let his parents go without him.

_I will not let them leave me back here in Storybrooke alone with Snow and Charming while I could visit Wonderland,_he thought getting back to his feet and silently making his way back into his room.

_Time for operation Rabbit Hole_

**So how did you like Chapter 2? I was going to write more of Regina just didn't exactly know then where to take it. I'm a little unsure. What would you guys like to see to happen next?  
**

**Hope you're not mad about the new twist. I hope you'll like what I planned next. **

**Keep tuned Chapter 3 will follow in a couple of days. **

**Keep on sending reviews they're really helpfull and motivating **


	3. Take me to Wonderland

**Sorry for the long wait. I just had a really busy week at work and didn't have enough time to finish this chapter earlier.**

**You could say that this chapter is the real beggining of the story, we've finished the intro and now are starting of into a new adventure. Sit back and let me take you to Wonderland ;)**

* * *

The duo walked into Gold's Pawnshop searching for Mr. Gold himself.

"Where is he? We were supposed to meet here," Emma asked grumpily. It was early morning and Neal and Emma were still exhausted from their previous adventure in Neverland.

"Oh there you are. Please come into the back office he's already waiting for you," Belle said, appearing in doorway and smiling at the both of them. They followed her into the backroom where Gold casually sat on a table, examining something that appeared to be a small mirror.

"Did you really need to look into the mirror one last time?" Emma laughed. A small grin flashed over Rumpel's face.

"Ever heard of Alice in Wonderland?" he asked staring at Emma and setting the small mirror down on the table next to him.

"Well it used to be my favorite storybook..." She answered, raising her eyebrows, questioning where this will go. He chuckled.

"Well dearie it's about as much of a story as I am," he paused picking up the little mirror and showing it to them, "And this is not a normal mirror. It's a looking-glass."

"You know that there isn't actually a difference, right?" Emma interrupted with a grin.

"Would you please let me finish explaining?" Rumpel growled angrily at her. Emma's smile disappeared.

"The looking-glass is out only way out of Storybrooke into another realm but it can only bring us to Wonderland. Once we're there I'll have to finish my business with my old friend." he said gazing at Belle with a sad look in his eyes.

"So you'll leave us alone running around in a world we both have never visited?" Neal asked his father harshly.

"It won't take me long but you probably are better off without me. You'll have to convince the Rabbit to help you. He's the only one that can get us back out of Wonderland and into the Enchanted Forest."

Neal and Emma looked at each other; neither was sure of what to think about the whole story.

_Do we have another choice?_Emma thought sadly, already knowing the answer; no, they didn't.

"Just one more question before we leave," Neal said now glaring into his father's eyes, "Where did you get the looking-glass?"

"Good question son, but the answer is much too long and we should get going before Henry waked up and wonders where you two are," he said with a smirk on his face. Then he began to cross the room towards Belle, but halted when Neal grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him back.

"We have just enough time to hear a name at least," Neal growled and Rumpel rolled his eyes looking over his shoulder and meeting his angry son's eyes.

"Anastasia," he hissed knowing this would leave his son still completely in the dark. Neal loosened his grip realizing that he asked the wrong question and Gold made his way over to Belle. He smiled at her sadly.

"I'm sorry for leaving you again so soon, my love." She smiled back at him with a small tear running down her rosy cheeks.

"I could come with you." she said with hope in her voice.

"Where I have to go is a dark place and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." He caressed the back of her neck and pulled her into a brief, but passionate kiss.

Then he pulled away slowly sparing one last lingering glance into her beautiful blue eyes before turning away from her and grabbing the looking-glass off the desk.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not caring if he got an answer. Both Neal and Emma nodded looking back at Belle, who smiled at them and winked.

"Bon voyage."

Gold threw the looking glass to the floor, as soon as it hit the ground it started to turn faster and faster just like a twister. A strong wind came up from the ground and the portal opened.

-0-

So far Operation Rabbit Hole was working perfectly. He snuck out of the apartment without anyone realizing. He had left before Emma and Neal did, searching for a good hideout in his grandfather's pawnshop. Then he sat there for a while waiting for something to happen.

Now he was watching the whole scene with a grin on his face. Henry knew that as soon they jumped into the portal he wouldn't have a lot of time left to follow them. Rumpel jumped though first just followed by his parents. Then Henry got up and ran towards the portal, still open on the floor.

Belle looked up when she heard a noise and when she noticed Henry out of the corner of her eye, she jumped from her chair and ran through the room to stop the boy from jumping into the looking glass.

"No! Henry it's too dangerous" she yelled through the room. He looked back at her with a big grin.

"It wouldn't be an adventure without a little danger," He replied, jumping into the twisting abyss. Belle dove after Henry, grabbing his hands and trying to pull him back from the portal, but it was too late. It sucked not only Henry but also Belle inside deeper and deeper into the abyss and then vanished only seconds after Belle's feet disappeared.

-0-

"I hate portals!" Emma exclaimed, standing up and wiping the dirt off her shorts. It was another bumpy landing and she definitely had enough of this. Rumpel laughed at their misfortune before he could stop himself. He had managed to land softly on his feet, much like a cat.

"So let's go," he said, pausing for a moment to think before he continued, "We shouldn't waste too much time. It won't take long until the Queen knows that strangers have invaded her lands." He had barely finished his sentence when the portal opened itself again. He was startled, unsure of what was happening. Then they watched as a woman and a boy fell from the sky, spit out by the same portal. Emma and Neal ran to them.

"HENRY!" she yelled "What are you doing here?"

"Operation Rabbit Hole," he answered with a grin on face.

"You were supposed to stay in Storybrooke its way too dangerous out here," Emma said embracing Henry. She knew she was supposed to be angry with him but she probably would have done the same in his situation.

"And miss out on this adventure?" he asked smiling, "I've always wanted to go to Wonderland." Emma frowned looked over at Belle

"I tried to stop him but he was too fast" she explained, answering Emma before she could ask, "I got sucked into the portal as well." Neal walked over to her helping her back onto her feet smiling at her.

"Well he must have learned that from his mother" they all chuckled.

"Where is Rumpelstilskin?" Belle suddenly asked looking around.

"He's right over the-." Emma said turning around to point him out, but he had disappeared, "Where did he go now?" Emma asked with frustration in her voice.

"It seems as though he's disappeared on us again," Neal growled, fists clenched at his sides. They could all hear the anger and disappointment he harbored for his father in his tone. Belle walked over to the place Emma had pointed out, knowing he wouldn't just leave her here without at least leaving something behind. She looked down searching the ground for something he could have left. She ducked picking up a note.

Walking back to the other she read what he had written on it.

Go and look for a man called Will Scarlet he will be able to help you. What I came here for I have to do on my own. Don't wait for me! Leave this land as soon as you can. And whatever you do, DON'T talk to anybody but Will and Alice. No one is to be trusted in Wonderland. Hope you'll be able to forgive me—I love you Belle'

Belle smiled looking at the others.

"Well, let's go and find this Will Scarlet."

-0-

Mulan walked around not knowing what to think of this new situation. Robin had brought this beautiful woman back to their hideout and was introducing her to all the merry men. Something about her put her off. She couldn't help but she had seen the woman somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on where.

As she strolled through the castle, deep in thought, she happened upon a tower where Rumpel housed a large library.

Why would someone like him need a library anyways?She thought looking around the spacious room. She began to skim over the books' titles. She didn't concentrate much on what she was reading, not really. There were books about dark magicians, another about strangle place called Wonderland and numerous fantasy stories.

There was one book however that didn't have a title and curiosity got the better of her so she grabbed the book off the shelf and started reading the first chapter. As she skimmed the pages, she realized that this was no mere book, but rather Rumpelstiltskin's journal.

Once a long time ago a friend of hers, Belle was her name, taught her that the most important things a person should know are written in books. She decided to take the book with her and keep it close because maybe there was something interesting written in it. It was a 400 year old man's journal after all, there had to be at least something of interest to her in there.

-0-

Regina was surprised by how well the merry men treated her. It seemed that none of them knew her and she was rather happy about that. Robin found a blue dress in one of the rooms. Blue wasn't really her color but she was thankful to get out of her mud-soaked clothes that she had now worn for nearly a week.

Robin had also prepared a tub with hot water for her to bathe in so she could finally relax her aching muscles. She leaned back into the tub, longing for her bathtub at home in Storybrooke. She hadn't realized how much she missed Storybrooke's technology until that moment.

Regina stayed in the bath until the water became cold. Then she climbed out and was examining her pruned hands when she heard a noise in the gallery in front of her bedroom. Quickly, she put on the beautiful blue dress Robin had found for her and tip-toed to the door, opening it slightly to get a look at what caused the noise. A smile formed on her lips when she saw a little boy running around a tall corpulent bearded man. The boy and giggled as he jumped.

"I found you, I found you."

"I knew you would, you're going to become an excellent hunter one day," said the tall man smiling down at the boy.

"I don't want to become a hunter, Uncle John" the little boy admitted, looking the tall man right in his eyes, "I want to become a King! Or! Or a powerful magician, then I could save the world and feed all the poor people." His eyes grew big and hopeful when he said this.

"Never forget your dreams, hold on to them and they will guide you the right way." Regina walked towards the boy and his company. "Maybe they'll even come true one day if you never stop believing." She smiled at the boy.

"May I ask who you are and how you got here Milady?" John asked looking at Regina with suspicion.

"Excuse my discourtesy milord; Regina Mills," She said smiling before she continued, "Sir Robin found me wandering around in the forest and he brought me back here."

"Ah Miss Mills I see you have met my dearest friend Little John and my son already," Robin descending a flight of stairs and looking over to the three of them. "I was just going to see if you would like to have some dinner. You must be starving." Regina nodded.

"I would very much like something to eat." Robin looked down to his son.

"Roland, would you show our guest the way to the dining room?" The little boy beamed, looking up at Regina.

"May I lead the way madam?" he asked with such severity in his little voice that she had to giggle.

"For sure, I would follow you anywhere your highness, just lead the way." Roland grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs giggling and jumping up and down.

They passed the huge lobby turning right and Roland let her hand go walking forward to a huge wooden door and trying to open it with his little body. Regina smiled and waved slightly with her right hand. Suddenly the door gave away under Roland's weight. The boy pushed it the rest of the way open before walking back to Regina with a bright smile on his face. Full of pride, he bowed before Regina giving her his tiny hand.

"Dinner is served my Queen." She took his hand before she curtsied and they both entered the large dining room with big smiles on their faces.

-0-

"What was that all about?" Robin asked smirking at his friend.

"I could ask you the same thing. Mulan is a warrior, but her? What do we know about her?" Little John looked at Robin waiting for an answer.

"I don't know her but I would never leave someone to die in the forest. She won't join the merry men John; I just offered a warm place to sleep and something to eat."

"That's all right, I just wanted to remind you that the last time you let a woman like her into the camp, she stayed and almost cost us a war," John said this with sadness present in his voice.

"Marian was a completely different situation. No worries nothing like that will ever happen to me again. I will never be able to love anyone the way I loved her again." John could hear in his voice how hard it was for him to talk about her.

"Alright then we should probably go downstairs to dine with our guest." Little John patted Robins shoulder and started heading downstairs. Robin frowned shaking his head before he followed Little John.

Robin and Little John both smirked when they saw what was happening downstairs. Roland had all the merry men change into royal gowns which he must have found somewhere in the castle and they all sat around the table and laughing. Robin looked around the room for Regina. Roland came running towards his father grabbing him and pulling him across the hall to the door on the other side.

"The King has arrived your majesty," Roland said to the door. Robin wondered since when his son talked to doors as the door suddenly started to open and there was his guest, wearing purple dress with a soft flower pattern. Robin couldn't stop himself from staring at Regina. She looked absolutely stunning like he had never seen anybody look like her. She seemed to be completely in her element now.

"Finally my King is back," Regina said winking at Robin knowing he wasn't privy to their game of pretend. She stood and slowly walked over to him linking her arm into his and leading him to the dining table.

"He wanted to play King and Queens so we decided to all dress up and pretend to be royals for this dinner," she whispered into Robin's ear. He quietly laughed. The all stood up when the king and his Queen arrived at the table. Tuck quickly jumped over to Regina's side pulling her chair back so that she could sit. He then did the same for Robin.

They now all sat at the table eating, drinking, singing and laughing. Regina didn't notice that Robin kept stealing glances at her and smiling. After a while Prince Roland, who was sitting on her lap, fell asleep in her embrace. Regina looked over at Robin.

"We should probably bring him to bed." Robin nodded standing up.

"Follow me, his room is just upstairs."

-0-

Robin watched her carefully as she tucked Roland into his sheets. She turned around and quietly left the bedroom. Robin smirked at her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked him lifting an eyebrow.

"N-no reason," he stammered, "you just have a way with children."

"I have a son myself." a sad smile rushed over her face.

"Why don't we go back to the others and you can tell me more about your son?" he asked her wondering why she suddenly was so sad. Regina looked down at her shoes,

"I had a really great time today but I think it's time for me to go to bed as well. I'm really exhausted and could use a good night sleep. I hope that is alright?"

He wanted to know so much more about this wonderful and mysterous woman but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"You're probably right. It's already close to midnight. Can you find your chamber or should I walk you there?"

"I'll be alright, thank you so much for your hospitality." she smiled at the man. Regina looked into his eyes for a long moment before she gave him one last smile and turned on her heel walking towards the stairs.

"I wish you a good night as well, my queen, and thank you for being so nice to Roland and helping him with his dream of being a prince."

"It was a pleasure, my king; I haven't enjoyed myself like this in years." With those last words she left the hallway. He watched her go, gaze lingering until she disappeared from sight.

He stood there for a while after she had gone, thinking about her, wondering what kind of person she truly was. He couldn't quite tell what or why, but something about her made him feel different. It made him feel something he had not felt for a very long time.

He remembered what Little John had told him just hours before. Maybe John was right and this was more than just helping someone in need. But he hadn't been completely honest to him anyways. Yes, he was certain he could never love another person the way he loved Marian but there are so many ways to love somebody.

"What the hell am I thinking about this for anyways? I only met her a few hours ago. How can I think of such things already?" he mumbled and turned walking to his room.

* * *

**that was a rather fluffy chapter, hope you liked it. But don't make yourselves to confortable with the fluff, it will come around the corner and stab you with a dinglehopper xD**

**As always any reviews and comments are welcome, I'm also open to ideas. So if you have an input or something you'd like me to bring in my story I'll definitely consider using it. :D**


	4. Catching Fire

**So here it is sorry again for the long wait and thanks to the great reviews and messages. I really appreciate how you guy's keep me motivated.**

**I'm rating this chapter M just to save on the save side. There is some violence going on in the first paragraph. I had a hard time writing it because it was really hurfull. If you'd rather not read a hurtfull part just jump to the first line.**

* * *

She pulled him closer to her, „_I'll never let you go, ever again" _she whispered into his ears.

„_You better not mommy, I'll miss you to much." _little Henry said with a huge grin on his face.

They kept on chasing each other throughout the house having a merry time. All of a sudden the whole scene changed into Neverland where Pan floated in the air in front of her but only it wasn't Peter it was Henry, looking down at her with an evil glance in his eyes. She knew this glance to well, she used to look at her oponents just exactly the same way.

„_I hate you, you destroyed me you made me become the worst thing possible, you made me become YOU!" _he looked at her in disgust.

Then suddenly the scenery changed again. She now was in Malificent's old castle standing on a stake. Looking down, she could see all these people she had hurt or even killed. Snow, Emma and David stood in the first row, Henry was cuddled up into Emma's arms. She couldn't look her in the eyes, forcing Henry to not look at what was going to happen.

A little movement in the corner to her left made her turn away from the Charmings, there he stood giggling, staring right into her heart with his black eyes. His golden skin shone bright, bedazzling her for a swift moment. He slowly lifted his hand, her eyes following it to the opposite corner.

That's when she saw him there, a man with short dark curled hair in his arms there was a girl with reddish hair and deep blue eyes. She didn't even know these two.

„_No, no dearie, little more to the right" _he said to her when he realized that she looked at the wrong couple.

She could see another man, taller than the other, with light brown hair and blue eyes, looking at her with a disapointed look on his face, _Robin._ She startled as she saw the little boy standing in front of his father, his cheeks were swollen from the tears running down his face. Her heart broke at the sight of his despair. She didn't understand what was happening, she only wanted to run over to the little boy and taking him into her arms. She wanted to hold Henry in her arms, but she couldn't. She was tied to a pole.

She turned back to Snow looking at her pleading to let her go only this one more time. But Snow stared back at her with dead eyes, a tiny smile hushed over her lips.

„_This time noone will help you dearie" _he giggled and disapeared just to appear besides the man with the dark curles. „_I think it's time my King" _he said to him. The man nodded and looked over to his family once again before he stepped forward closer to Regina.

„_As King of these lands I hereby sentence you, Regina Mills, to death." _He picked up a torch and lit it up. He slowly made his way toward the stake not leaving her out of his eyesight. Reginas heart dropped she could feel the panic creeping up her spine, paralizing her. He walked around the stake starting to light the wood. She could feel how the smoke slowly crawled down her airways. She watched the fire come closer to her, the heat starting to dry her skin. She gasped for air

„_Can't you see what he does to you?" _she yelled addressing Rumpelstiltskin „_He has been manipulating us all, he planned this all from the beginning. It's all his fault" _she pleaded but the words got lost in the cracking of the wood. She screamed out as the flames started to feed on her flesh. She looked down at the others for one last time tears run down her face evaporating before they reached her dry lips. Regina tried to breath but there was no air left. She could feel her lungs collapse. She passed out from the pain into a sleep she'd never wake up again...

* * *

She woke up screaming. The pain she felt was unbearable. Regina looked down her sweaty body, lifting the nightgown. In shock, she realized that there were burnmarks all over her body.

„What kind of Nightmare was that?" she whimpered.

The door to her chamber opened with a loud bang bumping around the wall. Regina flinched looking at Robin who suddenly stood at her bedside.

„What the hell happened?" he said looking in shock at Regina's erythema. „You screamed so loud that I thought you'd die!" he said still staring at her legs.

„I don't know." She mumbled „I had a nightmare and when I woke I could still feel the same pain I felt before..." she paused to catch a breath „I-i can still feel the smoke floating in my lungs. I can barely breath." Regina started to cry because of the pain of her wounds.

Robin finally recovered from the shock again. „I'll be back in a minute,..." he said running towards the door „Just stay where you are."

Shortly after he came back with a woman she only knew as Mulan, they brought water and fabric with them. He quickly started to drench the cloths in the cold water while she then softly layed them on her burns. Regina slighty clinched when the cold fabric touched her skin.

Mulan looked into Reginas red eyes „You really look like you were set on fire." she said „the read eyes, the shortness of breath, not to forget about the burns. What did you dream of?"

Regina stared at the ceiling images of the dream still flickering in front of her eyes. „I dreamt that they had put me on a stake to burn me to death." She finally mumbled, slowly looking back at the two knowing exactly what this answer would make them ask her next. „Okay I know it was _'just a dream_' but why would someone sentence you to such a cruel death?" Robin asked softly.

Regina could see the question mark written on their faces. She rolled her eyes staring holes into the ceiling again. „I have a really dark past and I've done inexcusable things to a lot of people." As she said so she felt the looks she got. Robin stopped washing her wounds for a second before he finished covering the wounds. He then briefly looked over to Mulan indicating her to leave him alone with the hurt woman. She simply nodded, jumping back on her feet, leaving Regina alone with Robin.

Regina carefully watched him sitting down on edge of the bed. He brought another drenched cloth up to her face softly whiping the sweat of her forehead. She felt tension building up between them, she saw it in his movements. He put his thoughts together searching for the right words.

„I can't imagine Milady to do such horrible things to deserve a death sentence." He finally said looking into Reginas beautiful brown deer eyes.

Suddenly Regina felt like some kicked her into the stomach. She stared right back into his eyes suddenly bursting into tears.

„It's okey you can tell me, I will understand." He sad with a soft voice. The sudden urge to tell him everything came over her. She felt like she could trust him and she wanted to tell him.

„I feel like I can trust you" she then said slowly. „Like I said before my name is Regina Mills but you might know me as The Evil Queen..."

* * *

Belle walked off without looking back, Henry looked up to his parents shrugging his shoulders and bouncing after Belle. Emma and Neal followed them, moaning at their situation. This wasn't how they expected the whole journey to lapse.

They had walked for quite some time on streets that looked more like endless turning hiking tracks. Just as they started to think that this yellow-orange brick road never stopped, there was a road junction. Henry ran off in one direction, that went toward a small hill, ignoring his mothers frustrated screams of, „Where're you going kiddo?"

From the top of the hill he looked around enjoying the great view. The sun just had started to set and the sky was red, in fact he'd never seen a sunset quit as spectacular as this one. Henry focused intently, looking for some kind of hint where these roads would lead.

The opposite road seemed to head towards a big forest, or at least something like that. It looked mysterious. He could also see that if they would keep walking on the same road they'd end up at a Village. Only the buildings looked like big mushrooms. A few lights where glimmering out of the tiny windows. Henry also thought that he heard some music, which was strange because the village was probably still about an hour walk from their position.

Straight ahead from the brick road was a humongous castle surrounded by the biggest and definitely weirdest maze Henry ever could have imagined. The castle was built out of huge chess pieces. He watched the red sun setting behind the castle a little smirk ghosting over his face. He turned just to bump into his father who apparently had stood there for a while watching his sons fascination with this strange land.

„You can't just run off like this Henry," he said „we don't know anything about this land." Henry just smiled at his fathers apprehension

„Thats why we should start discover this wonderous world." He ran back downhill where Belle and Emma were waiting for the two boys to return.

Once they all were back at the crossroad Henry started „We obvioulsy have two choices to make." he paused before continuing „either we go to the little village which is maybe one hour away from here or we head towards the forest to find shelter for the night. Unless you'd rather go visit the queen, in which case we can take this road." Henry smiled pointing out the street behind him. They all agreed that going to the forest might actually be the best decision since they had to stay low.

* * *

Her red dress flew softy with her movement. She had been standing on her balcony watching the beautiful red sunset. She could never get enough of this view, when she was suddenly interrupted by a man giggling. Anastasia turned on her heels looking for the owner of this high-pitched giggle. It took her a while to see him standing in a dark corner peering over at her with his smug smile.

„You have changed quite a bit since I've last seen you?" he said slowly making his way over to her. „It seems like our deal worked out well for you."

He now just stood a feet away from her, eyeballing her from head to toe.

„You actually look good for once, that golden face was just never really your colour" she snapped back at him. „How ever as I let you know I need your help once more." She said looking Rumpelstiltskin right into his eyes.

He started to walk around on the patio finally heading inside. The Red Queen frowned following him, she knew that he only tried to make her impatient and with that vulnerable, yes she knew how his game was but not this time, she would prevail this time. Rumpel started to hum some medley walking around the room.

„How could a simple man like me be any help for a queen such as yourself?" he finally asked, looking at chessboard that was placed on a table in the centre of the room.

She rolled her eyes walking towards the table

„We have a problem wandering about in Wonderland" she said watching his every step. He, however, didn't care, slowly moving the white knight closer to her red queen. „Dearie can't you handle a little blond girl on your own anymore?" he teased.

She carefully studied the chessboard, if he wanted to play a game he would get his game. She smirked moving her queen towards his king, looking up to him she said „It's not Alice I called you for. Her, I can handle myself" she paused „but there is this dark magician, he's from another world, and he tries to change the rules of magic to become the most powerful practitioner of magic. If he succeeds, he'll be unstoppable, even for the Dark One"

„And how is he planning on achieving such thing dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, asking the young Queen.

„By collecting wishes, Jinni wishes." she answered. She noticed how all the amusement flew off his facial expression for spectrum of a second. „I thought that you might be interested in stopping him from doing so, especially since he'd go after you before anybody else." she sassed at him.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't like being caught off guard, he cleared his throat, looking back at the chessboard, a wide smile hushed over his features when he moved one of his pawns that was hiding beside his knight towards her red king „Checkmate, dearie, checkmate" he hissed giggling.

Anastasia looked down to the board in shock. „Ho-ow did you...?" she asked.

„Well see, even a peasant can kill a royal , you should never forget that." He watched The Red Queen stamper like a little kid clenching her fists.

After a brief moment she braced herself taking a deep breath. „It won't be easy to defeat him. He's growing stronger and stronger everyday. That's why I called for you. I reluctantly have to admit that my limited magical power doesn't help much."

He walked back towards the balcony, standing in the doorway. „So tell me dearie, where do I find this sorcerer's apprentice?" he sneered back at her.

The Queen was puffed up at his ignorance, but she decided to just leave him to underestimate his enemy, he'd figure it out himself early enough.

„He has his fortress close to the boiling sea." she frowned „his name is Jafar."

Rumple turned another round though the big hall brooding over this situation. He suddenly shook up glancing back at the Queen.

„I need to send an old friend of mine a message."

It now was the Red Queens time to chuckle „So you suddenly think that you need enhancement to defeat the sorcerer's apprentice?" she looked at him with derision in her eyes.

He smiled „Na-Na dearie, this message has nothing to do with what we are doing. I was just distracted by a little tiny vision. And as a good friend I probably should warn her." He winked and laughed one last time, before disappearing leaving her standing around. Anastasia's anger boiled inside of her.

„_Arrrgh this is already the second men that thinks he can treat me like I am nothing..." _she thought wiping the chessboard clean. The pieces clattered when they touched the marble floor. She stared at the Red Queen that still stood on the board. A smile spread over her face _„Lets watch them destroy each other and nothing will stand in my way anymore" _Anastasia laughed prancing out of the tea room heading toward her throne, she had more important things to do. She had to go and be a Queen.

* * *

**Please don't hit me, please no. Not wanting to hurt Regina. But she had to be hurt a bit. Don't forget she'll be cared after really well, and if not, well lets say she still has magic to heal herself,... the next chapter will be (is) really fluffy, so keep up the reviews and I will post Chapter five maybe even earlier ;)**

**I don't mind any constructive critique or even ideas just keep them coming.**

**Btw. check me out my tumblr aswell (my username ****aotearoan****) I'd love to talk to some more Outlaw Queens/Kings**


	5. A summer day's dream

**As promised this chapter is pure fluff :) hope you enjoy it and thank you all for the reviews/follows and favorite. You guys always make me the happiest. This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend who was longing for this since the first word. I don't want to keep you from reading so go ahead lean back and enjoy the fluff coming towards you. xox**

* * *

Almost a month had passed since he found her in the forest. _The Evil Queen. _He still couldn't quite believe that Regina, who was such a nice and caring woman, could have done such malicious things. In fact, he didn't want to accept it.

On the night that she had the nightmare, Regina told him everything, about her mother, Snow White, the curse, Storybrooke and her son Henry. He had listened to every word she said, watching her every move. All that he knew was that the woman lying on the bed wasn't a monster. She was just broken, and scarred from her dark past. Yes, she did horrible, unforgivable things in her past, but he believed her, when Regina told him about the regrets and the remorse she felt.

She tried to hide her sensitivity behind a wall of hate towards the world, but he knew the pain she felt all too well. He also knew the hatred. He had felt the same burning hate when his Marian sickened and no one could help him.

After she told him her story, he sat beside her on the bed in silence. He didn't know what to ask or what to say. Not really sure, of what he would do now, Regina just lay on her bed motionless, staring at her feet. Robin saw how she quickly stopped a small tear from running down her face. She anxiously glanced over to him, hoping he hadn't noticed it.

Seeing her face made him smile.

_Evil_? he thought, _she may be many things, but certainly not evil._

Regina looked at him with an intrigued expression.

Robin slowly moved his hand over to Reginas reddened cheeks, softly wiping another tear away.

„Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It will be our secret," he finally said, with a smile on his face. Not waiting for a response, he then said kindly but with severity „but for now you should try to get some rest. I'll stay over there, so if anything like this happens again, I will be here," he pointed over to a purple velvet armchair.

Regina simply nodded at his proposal, still completely baffled at his reaction. Robin hadn't realized until that moment, that his hand still rested on the queens cheek. He snapped back away, as a tiny electric shock hit his fingertips. An awkward silence hung over the room.

He finally got up, clearing his throat, before tucking Regina back into the sheets just as she had done it with Roland earlier. For the rest of the night he guarded her, watching her toss and turn, listening to her unsettled breathing.

It had been almost a month ago, but he still remembered every word and every little detail just as well. Robin had kept his promise. He hadn't told anyone yet, not even John, who was his best friend.

Something about knowing who Regina truly was made him happy, but then again he wished she had never told him. He felt torn apart. His heart told him to trust this woman, to give her a chance, to help her find the redemption she sought with such dedication. But then there was his head, telling him to keep distance, to not interfere, especially since she is the embodiment of what he always tried to keep away from his man and especially from Roland... _Magic!_

* * *

Within the last three weeks Robin had spoiled her. During the first couple of days, he took care for her, nursed her wounds regardless of what she said or did. Regina could have made the wounds heal with a snap of her fingers but she decided that she quite enjoyed being pampered by Robin. Seeing him going beyond everything to make her feel comfortable made her feel needed and cared off. After a week, she was finally allowed to leave her chamber again. Sometimes she strolled through the castle alone, sometimes accompanied by Roland and Robin. The little boy visited Regina everyday, most of the time bringing a book, so she could read stories to him. He spent hours listening to her read to him about adventures in strange lands, about a scary creature called Jabberwocky and his slayer Alice, about another girl running away to this mysterious land, away from her mother. Regina loved seeing Roland's eyes sparkle. She loved how he looped his arms around her, if something in the stories scared him. It reminded her of how it was when Henry was little.

Henry was just as passionate about stories than Roland was. She knew that these stories weren't just from some random book, she knew the handwriting too well. ultimately, she did start to think about her childhood. Reading the story about the Red Queen's past shook something in her memory, she just couldn't quite tell what. It felt really strange, especially because she had never met her. She knew that she was real, her mother had briefly told her about the new Queen of Wonderland back in Storybrooke, but she never spent another second thinking of her until now.

There was something about her that was nagging Regina in the back of her mind. She decided to just forget about it. Why should she care? This Queen was far away in another realm and Regina didn't plan on going on a trip to Wonderland. She laughed at herself and just let the matter rest.

Regina still was weak from the stress of the nightmare. It kept coming back, always exactly the same. The only difference now was that she woke up without any bruises or burns. She wasn't sure what to think of the dream. She wasn't entirely sure that it was a dream at all. It must have been something more, a warning, maybe a vision. But how was that even possible she hadn't mastered the power of foresight. In fact, she only knew one person that was able to do that and he was far away in Storybrooke with all the others. ‚_It must be a dream' _she finally decided.

* * *

Mulan left the castle quite often to read the book she found. So far it wasn't much of use. Rumple simply wrote about his search for Baelfire and that endured about 200 years. The leathery book wasn't really thick, only about 400 pages, but as soon as she finished it and opened it again there were completely different stories. At first she thought that Rumple had gotten sick of the writing, it took her some time to figured out how the book's magic really worked.

This time, Mulan left on an early sunday morning. She headed straight through the little valley in front of the castle, heading towards a small lake. It was her favourite place, it was quiet and beautiful. Only there did she find peace from the merry men. She enjoyed the sun shining down on her skin, the warm summer breeze and the smell of fresh flowers. She sat down on a rock close to the lake shore. She took a deep breath, inhaling as much clear summer air as she could, before unpacking her bag. She opened the book and started to read.

_I've been looking for her for 200 years now and finally I met her. She asked me to help her spin straw into gold to save her life. She obviously didn't know that I was looking for her, that she was going to be the woman to complete my fate and find my son. At first, I thought it would make things more complicated and harder to achieve, because she is only a miller's daughter, but it turned out to be easier than expected. She accepted my offer immediately and by now she's a great pupil..._

Mulan read further, but it was all just about teaching this miller's daughter spells and curses, nothing of much interest to her. She read how the woman ended up betraying Rumpelstiltskin. She almost got tired of reading and was already thinking of ending it for the day, when something caught her attention.

_It didn't take long until I realized that it wasn't Cora that I wanted, it was her daughter. She is the one that is going to bring me to Bae. I only needed to find a way to get to her and it took quite a while to finally get through to her. Her mother even helped me, unknowingly, but when she ripped out her daughters 'boyfriend's' heart it was almost to easy. Surprisingly, despite how dark her mother is, Regina's heart is pure, but it didn't take much to manipulate her into using black magic to send her own mother through a looking-glass. Now there's only one obstacle to get rid of before Regina Mills will be mine..._

The puzzle pieces started to form a picture in Mulan's mind and she didn't like what she saw. She quickly stuck the book back into her bag and jumped back onto her horse, pushing her heels into its side encouraging the horse to gallop back towards the castle. She would have to warn them. Regina Mills, the woman Robin found in the woods, was the Evil Queen.

* * *

Regina and Robin were standing on one of the big patios of the castle. They looked over the lands spread in front of them dipped in the light of the sunset. Robin caught himself glancing over at her. Her short black hair moved slightly in the breeze enabling him to see her beautiful face. Her chestnut-brown eyes sparkled when the light of the sinking sun touched her face, her lips seeming to change their colour. Regina noticed that he kept looking over to her

"I missed these sunsets" she said turning to Robin. He quickly turned his head away pretending like he was looking at the horizon

„mhmmm..." he mumbled „they're quite alright, but I've seen more beautiful things in my life though" he finished addressing her.

She smiled, turning back to face the horizon, mainly to hide her blushed cheeks from his sight.

„I'm sorry love, I didn't meant to make you uncomfortable." he said with a bright honest smile.

"You don't make me feel uncomfortable" she immediately answered „it's – It's just been quite some time since someone complimented me. An- and you are just to kind to me, especially since you know who I am. Why?". Her big doe eyes now stared right at him.

"Because I don't see Evil in you. Sure, what you have done in your past is horrible, but not unforgivable." he paused „and I believe everyone should get a second chance at their happy ending."

Regina swallowed the big lump in her throat, trying once again to hide her emotions from him. He was able to see through the wall and wasn't surprised to see a little tear form. The Queen turned trying to leave, trying to get away from everything but before she could, she felt his hand grab her elbow pulling her back, into his arms.

"Don't hide your feelings."

„Robin I-" she whispered. Their faces were just inches from each other. A rush of heat started in her chests slowly spreading throughout her body, reaching every last limb. She could see that he must feel the same. Robin observed her every move, from the way her shoulders rose and fell as she breathed, to the slightest twitch of her lips. He gently placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer, with his other hand, he smoothly brushed her raven hair out of her face and in an instant his lips were on hers. They were rough and smooth, just perfect. She let his lips tangle with hers. Their hearts swelling with adrenaline. Regina felt how she completely lost herself in his arms. She suddenly pushed Robin away looking into his friendly eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said, just seconds before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

She stood behind a pillar hiding in the shadow of the big glazed entrance, observing the occurences playing out on the patio.

_'__He knew all the time? Why wouldn't he tell us?' _Mulan was furious, feeling anger and disappointment crawl up her body, slowly reaching her heart. Not only was he keeping her identity a secret from them all, but now he had also fallen for her act of the hurt and helpless woman.

„Men!" she growled heading towards the majestic staircase „at the sight of a beautiful woman, they all act like some lovesick puppy." Mulan decided that she would have a serious talk with Robin.

* * *

**So this is a little short fluff. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Keep reviewing and to those who think that it's all to fast moving just keep up it will take some heavy turns within the next chapters ;) After all it's Regina we're talking about. Enough said...**

**Thanks to my twitter/tumblr friends and also a special thanks to my Beta and my friend at work, she's always motivating me and fangirling with me. Love you all :)**


	6. Dark Horse

**To keep it simple; Here is chapter 6... Enjoy**

* * *

The moonlight shone through the stained glass walls, the mirrors sparkled in the light reflecting its beauty. One of the big silver mirrors suddenly broke the light when a purple haze blocked it from reaching the glassy surface. Regina looked around the oh so familiar hallways. No one seemed to have even dared to enter this part of the castle. Everything was in its place just like she remembered it from 30 years ago.

The aggravating silence hanging over this place would have made anyone else shiver, but not her. She was used to it, in fact she enjoyed it. After a while, just standing there and inhaling the cold midsummer-nights air, she slowly started to walk towards a massive wooden door. The sound of her high heels clacking on the black marbled floor mesmerized her, not that she wasn't distracted before.

Absent-minded flicking her wrist causing the double-winged door to swing open crashing against the walls. The rumble brought her thoughts back to the castle. She stood in the middle of the huge room facing the window. For a moment, she just stood there glaring into the darkness. Regina took a deep breath walking onto the little balcony where she clenched her petite hands around the handrail once again. Her eyes wandered over the lake to the forest and then ended on a hill covered in ruins. She remembered just too well the little village on top. A village she tore apart in her rage, killing every single living soul. A pained smile crawled over her lips.

„How can I expect anybody to accept me, let alone love me if I can't either?" she mumbled. She slowly moved her hand to her face letting her index finger run over her lips. Regina still felt his soft but passionate lips on hers, his right hand cupping her cheek while the other arm firmly tangled around her waist softly holding her against him. What was it about him that she was just unable to resist?

He was only a thief, someone she would have killed with a wink of her lashes just years ago. The old Regina wouldn't have let him close to her, snapping his neck or crushing his heart in a moment. She shook her head at that thought, turning around walking towards the black recliner seat with the purple patterns, in front of the fireplace. A small fire suddenly sprung to life with a sizzling noise giving the previously black room a warm flickering light.

She laid down onto the seat tossing and turning with her thoughts. She was thankful for what he had done for her, but she also knew that he would eventually turn against her. Maybe that was the message the dream wanted to tell her. Maybe it was a warning to stay away from him, to not let him too close. She decided that must have been it.

Tinkerbell's words came back to her _‚Did you ever go back to see him, the man with the Lion Tattoo?' _The lion tattoo, Regina laughed, silly little fairy telling her to go and find her second chance at love... Who was she trying to fool anyways? There was no other love for her, only misery or maybe one day a chance at Henry's love, but until then she had a long way to go.

First of all, she needed to find redemption. Besides this all was over 40 years ago, how was she supposed to find a man just by his tattoo? The chance that she killed him together with all the other innocent people in that village was to high. With a shake of her head, she erased all the thoughts and memories of tattooed men and thieves and warriors from her mind slowly drifting into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

He brushed his hands through his hair, he wasn't sure what made her run or better said poof away just like that. Robin had known that he took a risk kissing her, but once she let it happen and kissed him back he felt comfortable. Was he reading all the signs wrong? Was he to forward? Within the last couple of weeks she had been flirting with him and he thought that he read the signs correctly but her just disappearing made him feel like he'd read something horribly wrong. But then again, maybe, just maybe she was afraid to let him in, to show him her real self.

He frowned biting his lower lip, he could still taste her lips on his and it gave him a tingling feeling in his stomach. He couldn't explain why, but he felt like he'd known her for ages. It felt like they had met in another life. Robin couldn't stop thinking of her every little movement, how the light always seemed to flatter her frame. He wanted to run off after her, kicking the door to her chamber down, take her into his arms again and kiss her until both of them were gasping from lack air. He shook his head at his own thought, deciding to go check on Roland before he tried to find her and apologize for misreading her.

He slowly starting to make his way back downstairs, growling „Seriously woman, what have you done to me?".

The first thing Robin saw entering the dining hall, was a seemingly angry Mulan stomping around the hall. She didn't hear him approach the table getting closer to her. No, she was too distracted by her thoughts of how and more importantly, what she'd tell Robin. She was ripped out of her thoughts when he cleared his throat, she looked up at him standing on the other side of the long dining table. _Robin_ she thought, she wasn't ready yet, the speech she wanted to give him wasn't finished.

„What are you brooding about, dear?" Robin asked smirking at her startled expression.

„Did you really have to ask that?"

„Why shouldn't I, you seem to be stomping holes into the marble floor, so I assumed something was really wrong."

„Do you know why I decided to join your merry men?" raising her voice.

„Because you wanted to get away from Aurora and Philip?" he said with his calm voice, not knowing where this conversation would lead.

Hearing her name made Mulan flinch just a bit _How did he know? I never told him._

A warm smile caressed his feature „My dear Mulan, I knew from the first second I saw you talking to her. The way you looked at her, I could tell it all." He answered her knowing she would wonder how he knew.

Mulan had to swallow a little lump before she answered „Well, you might think you have me all figured out..." she looked back up into Robin's eyes before she continued „but I joined you, because I thought you were a honorable man who doesn't keep secrets from his men." She paused again taking a deep breath „Just to realize that you not only kept her identity from us, but also are falling for the oldest of all tricks? Don't you realize that she is playing with you? You endanger all of us by keeping the Queen here. Think of Roland!"

Surprised by her outrage and her knowledge he backed slighty away from the table pondering what he should answer in her accusation. He had never seen Mulan in such a fury and he had to admit that it spooked him a little.

„I kept her identity a secret because I knew what would happen if I told you and because like you said, I'm an honorable man and I keep a promise if I make one. I promised to keep her secret," he finally said, trying to calm her down. „She's changed, she isn't this Evil Queen anymore. I realize that you think she's playing me, but believe me, I'd know it if she was. I learned not to judge people of their past. I learned to judge them of what they're doing in the present. For Regina, I can only tell that she has given up everything to come here and redeem herself. I decided that I wanted to help her on her way. There comes a time in all our lives when we realize that we need to make amends for our past to have a better future, you of all my men should know this best," he had managed to keep his tone calm and his gaze resting on her. Robin watched how Mulan was turning his words around, searching for an answer.

After a while she nodded „You're right about making amends, but how can you not tell your men about her and let them decide whether they're happy with your secret or not."

„Because like you said, it is dangerous to reveal her identity. There are still a lot of people who wouldn't waste a second in trying to kill her. The people here are angry with her. Some of my men were ripped from their families by her curse and they wouldn't hesitate killing her if they'd get a chance," Mulan sighed knowing what he said was true, in her rage she hadn't considered this.

„You have strong feelings for her don't you?" she asked him after a while.

„I can't explain it really, but yes, I grew quite fond of her..." he frowned „but I think I made the same mistake as you and fell for someone who doesn't share the same feelings."

At this Mulan laughed out loud, „You really are a fool aren't you, even an idiot could see that you're more than just an 'friend' to her."

„So now she suddenly isn't playing me anymore?"

„Just because she sees more than a friend in you doesn't mean that she's playing you and furthermore it doesn't make her less dangerous."

„You really think so?" he grinned at Mulan.

She chuckled „Go and get the girl you handsome moron."

„Thank you," Robin said turning around rushing out of the room.

Mulan smirked watching him. '_Men!' _she shook her head.

* * *

They couldn't see him standing behind the other door. He just wanted to set the table for dinner when he overheard Mulan yell at Robin. He just wanted to turn and leave them in their heated conversation when he heard them talking about her. Just hearing her name made him clench his fists. He didn't care much what else was said, he simply started walking off towards the stables. The only thing heard was the clacking of the crunching down the gravel road slowly dieing away as he rode away into the pitch black night.

* * *

„I just came to apologize, I have realized that I shouldn't have just kissed you. Just open the door already so that I can properly talk to you about what happened before," he pleaded. Robin had knocked at her door and tried to apologize to her, but there was no answer coming from her. He started to get impatient, when he noticed that not only was no sound heard, but there also was no movement in her bedchamber. Impatience turned to worry and after another couple of knocks against the wooden door, he decided to break the door down.

„If you're in there at least make a sound or else I will have to break the door down," he yelled, carefully listening to any movement or sound but after waiting another minute with no response, Robin stood back and with one smooth kick against the lock, the door jumped wide open. It didn't take him long to see that he stood in a completely empty room. Everything was in its place, just like he remembered Regina leaving it when he picked her up to go for their daily stroll. He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head. Was she somewhere in the castle trying to get out of his way or did she leave? He started to check the whole palace in hope to find her, but after turning over every grain of sand he still coudn't find her.

„This woman makes me crazy in so many different ways," he growled slowly making his way back to the dining-room where he found Roland lying in front of the marbled fireplace listening to Mulan telling him stories about the far away land she grew up in. As soon as Roland had seen his father, he jumped on his little feet running to him.

„Did you see Regina?" he whimpered.

„No, sadly she seems to have gone somewhere else, but I might just know where she went," he paused looking over to Mulan, she nodded in understanding.

„Listen Roland, after dinner I'll leave you here with Mulan to look after you. I will bring her back."

„You promise?" the little boy stared back at his father.

„I'll do my best, my boy," Robin didn't want to make a promise to his son that he might not be able to keep.

Roland nodded and smiled at his dad, „I know you'll bring ber back."

They all sat quietly at the dining table eating their food. Robin couldn't bring his mind away from what might could happen with Regina. He knew that she was completely in the dark as to how much this world changed since the curse, of how many people wanted her dead. He was starting to think about her nightmare. Was this maybe really a warning? Was this really going to happen? He couldn't answer that, but he knew that he would do everything he could to prevent this public execution from happening.

After they had finished their dinner, Robin took his little boy into an long embrace, he knew that it would take a while for him to see him again.

„Promise me you will listen to what Mulan says while I'm gone, okay?"

A cheeky smile graced Roland's face „I'll do my best, papa."

Mulan, who stood behind the boy, chuckled, putting her left hand onto Robins shoulder „Take care out there" patting his shoulder, she turned her attention back to Roland. „I think it's time for a goodnight story don't you think?"

Roland glanced back up to her giggling.

„Will you tell me the story of the dragon and the prince again?" he asked making big puppy eyes.

„Alright, as you wish my prince, but now we gotta go change into nightgowns first," she said. Little Roland was so excited to hear the story that he quickly hugged his dad around his legs before grabbing Mulan's free hand and starting to pull her out of the hall.

„Goodbye!" Mulan called back over her shoulder with a big smile on her face.

Robin watched them leave before grabbing a olive-green bag lying over a bench in front of the majestic windows. He looked around one last time before preparing to leave, saddling his horse, riding into the moonlit fields.

* * *

„And you are sure that she is _the Evil Queen_?" he asked.

„As sure as my name Percival is, Sir."

„I thought you're going by the name of Tuck now?" the man mocked Percival, watching how he uncomfortably moved around on his knees.

„To disguise my real identity, I had to become a monk, but I think your quite aware of that."

„Well, I certainly don't forget that I'm the King, after all I know everything," he chuckled. „Do you know the whereabouts of our precious Queen?"

„I can only say that she must have left the Dark One's castle," Percival admitted he hoped that the King wouldn't get mad that he couldn't deliver any better answer. The King though, only moved his hand to his chin in deep thought. When suddenly he looked back down to Percival „Lord Percival would you mind summoning the others. I wish the horses to be saddled and ready within the hour."

„Where are we headed, Milord?" Percival asked cautiously, knowing the king didn't like being questioned.

„We are nosy today, aren't we?" The king laughed but continued „We're going to pay the Queen a visit at her own Palace. Now go and get the lords ready!" he growled growing impatient with the young knight.

Percival got up bowed again and retreated the massive throne room. The King stood up from his throne as soon as the knight was out of sight heading to a golden mirror which hung on the wall. As he touched one of the golden swords on the mirrors frame a hidden door appeared. He carefully opened the door and made his way down the dark and damp stairway. Torches started to catch fire dipping the narrow staircase into a dim, warm light. He had been waiting for this day for such a long time. He almost couldn't believe that he would finally meet Her Majesty again.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he had to wipe away some spider webs in order to see what he had come for. After a while his eyes got used to the dimmed light in the room, the first thing he recognized was the old rotten table in front of him, it covered with glass flasks and metal container. Letting his cold blue eyes ramble around in the room in search of his query. Suddenly an evil smile crawled across his features, he had finally spotted the wall cupboard. He opened the cupboard, taking out a small vial with a turquoise liquid from inside. The king let out a deep, eerie chuckle, before he turned around rushing back up the stairs.

_„It's time to go, I shouldn't waste more time," _he thought just before he left staircase, closing it carefully and looking around for any nosy peasants or maids.

The King carefully hid the vial inside of his chest pocket. He left the throne room behind, leaving his castle, mounting his black steed, patting it's wavy mane.

„Good girl," he whispered before looking into is loyal knights eyes. „We'll take the King Tunnels, otherwise it will take us weeks to get to Leopold's Castle," he finally said, pushing his feet into the horses sides encouraging it to start running. The knights looked at each other briefly, before one after the other started to ride after the king.

* * *

Once again she had a dreamless sleep, but thinking back at the nightmare she was quite happy if it stayed like that. Upon waking she heard a sound coming from outside, if she wasn't wrong it sounded like a horse neighing. She must have heard ghosts, there weren't any horses or even villages near her castle. The queen slowly sat up in her bed rubbing her temples. „_I must have gone insane" _Regina couldn't help it but laugh at that thought. Lifting her self out of bed and slowly walking over to her dressing table looking into the mirror reminiscing about her past. _„Should I look what Roland and Robin are up to?" _Regina quickly put that idea aside. Why was this man still in her mind? Before she could think of this more she was taken back to reality by another sound coming from inside the castle, she listened attentively. That's when she heard it again, footsteps and they seemed to come closer to her chamber. _„Is it possible that he found me here?" _she thought, a big part of her was starting to get excited. Just as she turned in her chair, facing the door, it suddenly swung open and Regina's brown eyes locked his blue eyes. A wide grin appearing on her feature.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked this one. Please feel free to review or send me an pm of your opinions :) **

**Some of you asked me if I forgot about Emma, Henry and the Gold's. But no worries they'll come back again soon,...**

**Thank you all so much for reading, following and reviewing my story, love you all so much 3**


	7. The Hunter

**Thanks for all the support. Enjoy the quiet read :D**

* * *

_(Robin's POV)_

After riding for three days, Robin finally reached the glass castle. With a gentle motion, he encouraged the horse to slow down as the forest disappeared behind them. He looked up hill to where the castle was, overlooking the beautiful but deserted land. The early morning sun gave the castle a warm and welcoming look. He stopped the horse deciding to leave it close to the shore where he would have enough water and could feed off the lush fields.

Robin carefully took the saddle off of his tired stallion before looking into his dark eyes and patting his neck

„Thank you Stardust, without you I would have never made it." Robin stroked him behind his ears which made Stardust neigh. Robin looked back up to the castle frowning silently. What would he say once she was in front of him? He had thought of so many reasons to explain his appearance, but now that he really stood underneath the castle looking up into it's windows, he suddenly seemed to forget everything he had thought of.

He started walking in the direction of the south entrance. The wall there would be easier to climb in case that the gate was locked. Starting to climb uphill he realized that he had grown quite nervous.

Would she get angry with him just bursting into her castle? Maybe, she wanted to be on her own. Before he could finish this thought, he found him standing in front of the massive iron gates.

After looking at the gate for a while, he tried pushing it open. To Robins surprise, the lock snapped open letting him into the most beautiful garden he'd seen in years. He could see fields with all kind of different coloured roses and lilys. A bit further in the back just in front of a big window were three big stone pavilions, in the middle one of them stood the probably most famous tree of them all. It's fruits were dark red, in fact he couldn't remember seeing apples just like that ever before. Soaking in the beauty, he slowly started to make his way over the gravel path to the castle's door. He passed a big fountain which stood in the middle of the 'driveway' imagining how the coaches would drive around it to get to the main entrance. A black marbled unicorn with wings stood in the fountain, the water gently falling onto it's back, running back into the pond underneath it.

Once he made his way over to the silver door, tempted to know, he realized that the door already was opened. He grew suspicious. Why would she leave the door open? Did she expect someone? Cautiously he pushed the door open, entering into a big illuminated hall. Looking around he saw a staircase heading to the royal's private chambers, he started to climb the stairs. His gut told him that something was wrong, the whole castle lay in dead silence, he couldn't even hear his steps on the marbled floor. How was it possible that the outside was so beautiful, with all kinds of birds singing and the inside was the complete opposite? In fact it gave him the creeps, he could feel how his hackles started to raise and a shiver run down his spine.

Finally reaching the top of the staircase, he wasn't sure where to go next. After a while Robin decided to head right into a long hallway surprised at the mirrors covering the wall. _I must be right, _he thought, after all the Queen was known for her obsession with mirrors. A smile hushed over his lips, _but who wouldn't if they'd had her looks! _Just as he finished this thought he reached another door. He pushed the door open with the biggest smile on his face, ready to talk to her and to convince her to come back, where she'd be safer than alone in the this castle turned mausoleum.

His smile suddenly faded away. The chamber he stood in was empty, no sight of Regina or any other living soul. He walked around the room stopping at the dressing table. It was neatly cleaned up, but something put him off, it looked almost like someone tried to make it look like it was untouched, but Robin could see that some of the products were moved because of the dust layer on the others. As he turned around searching the room he saw something on the floor his breath hitched as he realized what it was.

_Blood._

It was only a drop of it but that was enough to make Robins hair raise. He brushed his hand trough his hair thinking hard, maybe this is nothing, maybe her nose bled. Thoughts rushed through his mind, after a while Robin hurried away searching throughout the castle for Regina or any other clue to her whereabouts.

When he was leaving the castle on the north entrance searching for any hint, that's when he saw the horse tracks on the ground. Examining them Robin realized that is must have been six horses. Without hesitating he brought his thumb and index finger to his mouth whistling loud twice. After a couple of minutes he could hear wood cracking, in the small forest beside the castle, and just like that Stardust stood in front of him neighing.

„I'm sorry my dear friend but we'll have to keep going." Having left his saddle by the lake, Robin turned around to search for another. He sighted something behind the castle that appeared to be stables. He quickly went in the direction of the hut, Stardust following him with every step. When he had entered the hut, which turned out to be stables capable of housing at least fifty horses, he swiftly grabbed the first saddle he could see heaving it onto his stallion. Robin jumped on Stardust's back encouraging him to trot in the directions the other horses had gone.

After following the tracks for hours, he almost felt like giving up. His horse was weak and exhausted from days of riding. Sure, Stardust was used to go on long trips, but riding for almost four days with only short breaks was too much for even him. Robin didn't know how many more hours they would need to ride before reaching the end of the tracks, but he sure as hell knew he'd need a break soon or his horse was going to collapse. Just after getting off his horse leading it by his reins he saw it, an opening to some kind of subterranean tunnels. He saw the tracks disappear into the darkness of the tunnel. Even though he knew these forests very well, he never heard of tunnels before.

Suspicion swept his thoughts, maybe this was a trap. Stardust seemed to think the same. He stood still not moving a muscle only a small neigh coming from his nostrils. Robin pat his back taking of the saddle once again.

„You're a good friend Stardust but I can't take you with me on this one. I don't know what awaits me down there." He frowned „You should go back home." Stardust neigh as if he wanted to resist leaving his friend alone but after a couple of more encouraging words and friendly pats he trotted away into the forest. Robin sighed starting to climb down into the tunnels, only a little torch lighting his way.

He must have walked for almost another day, it was impossible to tell. The darkness surrounding him was taking over his thoughts. But somehow the thought of finding Regina at the end of this tunnel made him not go insane. He had to face a lot of road junctions but somehow he always had known which tunnel to take. Just as he thought this journey would never take an end he saw daylight, it was only a small point in the distant but he could smell the summer air and he felt how his feet started to run towards the light.

He suddenly found himself tumbling into the bright light of day, his eyes burning. he threw himself onto the meadow trying adjust to the suddenly blinding brightness. Once his eyes stopped aching, he started to look around. His gaze fell onto a white castle on the horizon. He could see the deep blue flags blowing gracefully in the wind. All his blood left his head as he jumped to his feet. How was that possible, the castle in front of him belonged to the King and it should have taken him at least five days to get here from Regina's old castle.

He turned to examine the tunnel once more, only to find that the entrance seemed to have vanished. How was that possible? He had only come through it seconds ago. Lifting himself back onto his feet, Robin faced the castle again. _Of any place, anybody she could have run into did it really have to be the King._ He frowned, knowing that getting Regina back from the king wouldn't be an easy task at all. Heading towards the castle he started planning a way to enter it without being caught...

* * *

**So yep I know not much happened in this one at all. The next one will be one of my favorite chapters. Maybe because Regina will finally be back :P **

**So keep up motivating me and I'll post chapter 8 maybe already**** before Xmas...**** (in the hope not to ruin it for any of you)**

**And by the way. This story will take a dark turn now. I know its effin cruel especially after the winter final. The timing is just really bad. But I want that you don't lose hope because it will all turn out REALLY well :D **

**OMG I already sound like Adam and Eddy haha no seriously I don't intend to hurt you guys but the story needs to have a tiny downturn because otherwise it's either boring or just not realistic :D**

**Love you all heaps.**


	8. The Queen

**Like promised chapter 8. It's one of my favorite especially because Regina finally is back with her old sass. Warning for mild violence. Oh and the italic font is a flashback not a dream! There's a lot of plot in this chapter aswell. I can't say more than just plain and simple ENJOY 3**

* * *

_(Regina's POV)_

„You!" Regina started walking towards the dark-haired man standing in the middle of her room, alluringly swinging her hips, knowing exactly what effect she would have on him. „I'm surprised you finally decided to visit me again." She said watching him clench his every muscle forcing his body not to jump at her. She knew that he still longed for her even with all that had happened but she could see something in his eyes that she had never seen in their past, hate. It made her uncomfortable, he was up to something but what would he do? Hiding her worry about his presence behind a smug smile. She had circled him like a lion it's prey and he had watched her carefully studying her every move.

„Well it took me quite some time, but as you might recollect I wasn't really able to pay you a visit," he said as she suddenly stopped in front of him. Regina could see how his jaw was clenched, forcing his teeth to crunch and his temples to pulsate. Yes, this man in front of her was angry. She pretended as if she didn't see it and took a step towards him leaving only a hairs breath of space between them.

„Oh dearie, I hope you know I never had anything to do with the horrible thing that your brother did. He was a horrible man and I warned you," she said, pursing her lips looking at him innocently before she moved her lips to his ear. „And after all, I missed you so much these past years," she hissed, her lips touching his skin for the barest of moments. Regina felt how his breathing became heavier, a smirk forming on her lips at the fact that she still was able to make men go insane over her. To her surprise, his hand suddenly moved up to her throat slightly choking her.

„Do you really think that after over 30 years in exile I would still fall for your old tricks?" he paused to look down at her, observing how her brown eyes darkened. „Don't misunderstand me, you're just as beautiful as then, but let's say I have better plans for us than wasting time with playing cat and mouse."

With that he lifted Regina's face up to his forcing a violet kiss to her lips drawing blood as he bit her bottom lip. This all happened faster than Regina could react. She could feel how her heartbeat started to rise with the slight lack of oxygen, her eyes widening when she felt the stinging of her bottom lip. There was something else though, she could feel something slowly being ripped from her. Regina tried to fight him off with her magic, after nothing happened she punched her hand against his chest attempting to rip his heart out, but again nothing happened.

Panic started to crawl around within her, as she realized that she couldn't use magic on him or even worse, that her magic was gone. He pulled back, his hand still firmly on her throat, an evil smile on his lips his blue eyes, seemingly glowing, staring down to her. „You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment," he finally said tightening his grip around her neck.

Gasping for air, but determined not to show weakness to him, she pursed her lips in a smug grin „Oh, did you have to wait so long to finally kiss the queen once again? If I had only known you wanted to be rough with me, I might have let you years ago."

She carefully watched how his eyes started to sparkle. As he tightened the grip further she continued to hold the cough back. The dark haired man chuckled at her insubordinate behavior. He usually would have just crushed her right there right then but not today. He knew that she was playing him and if she wanted to play she could have her game. He dropped her roughly onto the floor, the lack of oxygen weakened her and Regina had a hard time getting back on her feet.

„This is your Evil Queen" he spat laughing at her „more like a fairy princess." He turned around heading towards the door. „Would you mind helping our beloved Queen downstairs and on one of my horses." He paused looking back at her again „Oh and if she tries to fight you off, don't hesitate to defend yourselves. I only need her alive, that's all."

Regina wasn't sure who he was talking to until she saw the men coming, their silver armor slighty reflecting the early morning sun. Knowing that she was helpless against these men without her magic she decided it to be best to just let them take her for now but she wouldn't let him take her just like that, not without a fight. ‚_The game is on'_ she thought to herself letting them pick her up harshly, forcing her to walk out of the chamber and out of the castle.

They were riding through the thick forest surrounding the castle. She couldn't tell where they were headed, she only knew that she hoped for some kind of miracle to happen but nothing happened and she started to grow impatient. She was tied to a horse that was tied to once of the knights horses. The knights all wore helmets, so she couldn't see their faces but still something about the guy riding beside her put her off. She started to stare at the soldier not letting him out of sight. After a while he stared back at her. „What does Milady want now?" he asked.

„Only to see your face, I'd like to know who I'm up against," she smiled right at him watching him slowly moving his hand towards his helmet lifting it over his head.

„Friar Tuck?!" it was impossible for her to hide her shocked expression as she realized who the knight was.

„Actually, I go by Percival rather than Tuck. And I never was a good monk."

The other knight laughed at his joke, only Regina was stuck with a big lump in her throat. She tried to force a smile, hoping the knights wouldn't realize how startled she was at Percival appearance. Was this all a set-up from the beginning? Was it planned? Did Robin just play her or did he sell her out for money? Or even worse was he one of the knights surrounding her? Regina's heart clenched at the thought of that man betraying her. She hadn't known him for very long, but she had thought the kiss between them was real.

Yes, she ran away but she was just starting to think of going back to apologize for running away. Now it all seemed like a waste of thought, a waste of her love. She grew angry at herself. Why was she so stupid to think that someone could actually fall for her? There was no way that someone actually was capable of maybe loving her one day.

„Milord, I think queeny needs a good night sleep now. We're going to be there soon and it may be better for everyone if she doesn't see the entrance," Percival said.

The dark haired man looked back at him and then at her, he nodded.

„You might be right Sir Percival. Put her to sleep, she'll have a long day tomorrow in any case," he grinned at Regina before turning, encouraging his horse to trot ahead.

Before she could protest she could feel a stinging pain in the back of her head. Everything starting to blur and slowly fading away until it all was black. Before she drifted away into an unusually dreamless sleep she heard somebody whisper into her ear „I will get you out of here somehow, I just don't know how."

* * *

_„Regina?" _

_She looked up from the dinner table and was surprised to see him. They had been married for just over a couple of month and normally he only came to her for 'pleasure' as he liked to call it. „May I introduce my brother, your brother-in-law, to you?" _

_Regina stood up from the chair, flattening her dress before she graciously walked over to her husband. _

_„Of course, excuse my appearance my king, I wasn't expecting visitors." Only then she saw the young man stand beside Leopold. He wasn't much older than her, she guessed maybe at the beginning of his twenties. He was tall with strong posture, short dark curls framing his strong features, his blue eyes were examining hers. _

_A friendly smile hushed over the younger man's face „I couldn't say why you'd have to excuse yourself, I don't think Milady could look more beautiful." _

_Leopold looked at his brother, his eyes darkening, „Excuse my brother Regina, he's too young to know how to speak to a queen." _

_At least he talks at all she thought looking over to her husband with a bright smile turning to the young man. _

_„May I know a name to call you by, Milord?" Regina asked. _

_Leopold's brother quickly bowed „Excuse my discourtesy my Queen, Arthur is my name." He smiled devilishly at her. _

_„Well it is my pleasure to meet you Arthur." Turning to her husband, she asked „Would you two like to join me for dinner? There is plenty for all of us." _

_Leopold hesitated at first, but then he said „I think that is a marvelous idea, I bet my brother could use a good meal after the trouble of the long journey." _

_„It would be my pleasure to join you," Arthur said. _

_„Well, then I'll send a maid for Snow. She should be joining the family dinner as well." Regina smiled, waving her left hand indicating to the maid to go and get the girl. _

* * *

**ahhhh don't hit me :) It really all will turn out well. **

**Just to warn you; I won't be able to upload until next year. Just to much going on over right now. And in the mountains where I'll be visiting my parents I don't have any internet. I will try to write a couple of chapters tho so that I can update after New Year.**

**Keep the reviews up because they really do motivate a writer a LOT! Don't hesitate to criticise me either. I can handle the truth! :DDDD  
**

**xx**


	9. Twist of Fate

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

**So as promised, Chapter 9. This one tells you bit more about Regina's and Arthur's past. But it also explains many other things, may also bring more questions up. **

**Thank you so much for the guest reviews. Keep them up. They really motivate me and make me update earlier :P**

* * *

_From the first time he had met her, he knew that he wanted her, but unlike his brother he didn't want to possess or dominate her. No, he wanted her as an equal. It was wrong for him to fall for his own brothers wife and his brother would kill him or worse if he would ever find out. Still, something kept Arthur from leaving her. He felt responsible for her well-being. He could see that she was more than unhappy with her arranged marriage, even if she'd never say so. He could see how lonely she was and he would have loved to change that. He wanted to take her into his arms and never let her leave again. It wasn't until the day before Arthur had to go back to his Kingdom again that he invited her for a last ride through the forests and over the fields. They had left without guards and both enjoyed being alone just for this once only surrounded by nature without the kings guard walking behind, following their every step. From talking to her he knew that Regina loved horses and she was a rather magnificent rider. Arthur couldn't bring himself to leave her behind, alone in the palace without anyone, so he decided to surprise her._

It felt like someone rolled over her with a truck, that's how the pain stung in her head. She lifted her hand up to her temples, slowly massaging them before she tried to determine her whereabouts. A dark wall of nothing surrounded her. She could barely see the hand in front of her face. Only the light of a small candle coated the room with a gloomy light, just enough to see a shadow standing in the corner on the other side. She felt how a pair of eyes examined her, though she couldn't see the eyes themselves. She squinted her eyes in the attempt to see her observer.

„It's about time you woke up," his voice sounded nice and inviting but Regina could hear the hatred hiding behind every syllable.

The shadow and its owner slowly started to walk to her, his face appearing in the dim light of the candle. A smug smile formed on his lips. Regina got on her feet swiftly even though every bone in her body felt like dragging her back to the ground. She flattened the wrinkles on her claret dress frowning at the dirt stains.

„Can't you afford housekeeping?" she mocked.

„Oh, most certainly I can, but why should I keep the dungeons clean, dear? They're meant for scum like yourself."

„I remember a time when you wanted to free scum like me from a loveless marriage."

„I was young and stupid then. Blinded and seduced by your beauty I wasn't able to see through your mask until you bit my head off just like a mantis."

Regina tilted her head to the side pouting her lips. „You poor thing. I never lied to you, love. I always told you the truth from the beginning. How can you now blame, what your brother did, on me?"

„Don't play the innocent now. You played a game with me I couldn't possibly have won."

„And there I was thinking you enjoyed my game just as much as I did." Regina watched as he took a step closer to her so that they only mere stood inches apart.

„Well then, I hope you will enjoy my game just as well," he said, forcibly grabbing her chin lifting her up to meet his lips. After a moment, he let her go, harshly turning back into the darkness.

„It seems to me that you are still as weak as you were all these years ago. Can't you even get a girl to kiss you on her own free will?" she spat after him.

Suddenly he stood in front of her again. Where there was once a spark of goodness in his eyes, it was gone now. He lifted his hand and smacked it's outer side across her face. Regina tumbled a step back tasting blood on her tongue. She watched as he once again turned and left the room.

_They stepped out onto an opening their horses following behind. Regina threw herself into the lush meadow, grabbing flowers just to smell their sweet aroma. Arthur had to watch her. He couldn't take his eyes off of the queen. After a couple of minutes just standing there, watching her picking flowers, he suddenly cleared his throat. _

_"Milady, would you excuse me for a minute? I have to go to the woods just quickly." _

_Regina looked up at him curiously. "Of course, Milord, I will be waiting here." Regina started to think he had left her as she heard steps coming up behind her. She laughed "I thought you got lo..." the words stuck in her throat as she turned to look at him. "Ro- Rocinante!?" she gasped jumping on her feet and running over towards the horse and Arthur. She threw her arms around the horse's neck breathing in it's smell. For a long while she just stood there embracing Rocinante, but eventually she remembered herself, looking over to Arthur before she jumped into his arms. _

_"Where did you find him?" she asked, close to tears. _

_"Your mother sold him to a horse-dealer, who sold him to King George, who bought Rocinante for his son James. It took a lot of convincing but eventually he sold him to me," he replied proudly._

_"But why did you go through so much trouble for a horse?" she asked, turning her head to look right into his eyes. _

_„Because you love this horse, and because I wanted to see you smile." _

_Regina stood on her toes giving him a brief kiss. The moment her lips brushed against his was only a fraction of a second, but to him it was more he could have ever hoped for. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that this was just a simple thank you from her and that more would be never possible. They stayed there for another hour before they headed back to the castle. _

_Arthur left the next day. Regina had said her goodbyes, asking him to come back to visit soon. He had smiled back at her and thanked her for a great time. _

* * *

Not long after he left the tunnels he reached the castle wall. The white walls had so much history to tell. A lot of his own history, in fact. They told stories of his past he'd rather not think of anymore. Lifting his hand touching the wall he couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting away into another life. He got lost in his nostalgic thoughts forgetting that he stood out in the open. When suddenly a voice from behind startled him.

"Locksley?!"

Robin grabbed an arrow swirling around pointing his bow at the person behind him.

"Tallwch?!" Robin laughed slowly lowering his bow, but still keeping it ready to shoot. He wouldn't trust anyone around here.

"Where have you been all these years? I thought you dead," The young man asked, looking at Robin with his head slightly tilted to the side. The man was wearing a light silver armour his shoulder-long ash blond curles slightly blowing in the wind.

"Not quite dead, am I," he paused eyeballing the younger. "I can see though that you ended up joining the other side" he said addressing the royal emblem on his chest.

"C'mon Locksley after the Lion fell we had no chance in standing up against the King and his sheriff. It was either we join or we die."

"The death of the Lionheart wasn't supposed to be for nothing," Robin growled looking down to his wrist. The blonde followed his eyes to the wrist looking upon the Lion tattoo.

"You know what I never quite understood, Robin?"

"No, what Tristan?"

"Why did you never claim your brother's throne after he died? After all, you are a Lion as well."

"Because I would have been a terrible king, I was never born to be one anyways. My brother Richard is the older and therefor the King. I never wanted to be King."

"Why do you think Lancelot left these lands after you vanished? You would have been a better king than this Arthur. Even the Queen would be better," he laughed at the thought of the Queen in the dungeon. "No, but our great Robin Locksley must leave the white kingdom to become the King of Thieves." Tristan now looked at Robin with disappointment in his eyes.

"But- But I thought you meant me dead," Robin asked him in surprise "and what Queen are you talking about?" Robin tried not to sound to anxious about the thought of her.

Tristan laughed tilting his head, "Did you really think you could stay low and that the King wouldn't find out?" He paused lowering his voice as he realized that he was nearly screaming. "Lancelot left because he thought you dead, Gawain and I stayed because we didn't want to leave the white kingdom. Now we work for a King we don't trust and with other knights that we don't care about, just so that we don't get killed by Nottingham. We only learnt of you still breathing as one of the king's knights came back from your Merry Men. Perceval is his name... Oh but you'd know him as Tuck."

"Tuck was a spy?" Robin gasped "Why would Arthur spy on me and not just have me killed?"

"Apparently, he hates the Queen more than he does your family," Tristan grunted.

"But Tuck has been with me since the beginning, which is now over 30 years ago. Why would he place a spy within my Merry Men? And at the same time send Nottingham after me?"

When Tristan didn't answer Robin changed his focus, "Can you bring me to her? I need to get her out of his hands."

The young fellow looked up to the sky, moving around on his feet, unsure, "It's too late for smuggling you in. He already knows you're here. It might be easier just to bring you to him. Maybe you could try to talk to him," he pointed up to an eagle turning his rounds over their heads.

Robin frowned at the sight of the eagle knowing that Tristan was right, it was too late indeed. "Can you promise me that you'd help me free her?" Robin asked while he put his arrow away.

"Locksley you should know that we never broke our word to you. And we do not intend on starting so now," he winked at Robin. Grabbing him at his elbow giving him a soft push forward, towards the castles main gate.

_Arthur had returned to his palace in the north looking back to where he came from. He had fallen hard for a woman who was forbidden to him. How could he just throw himself into such a terrible situation? He would really have to think over that again. Maybe his brother would give him Regina, if he told his brother how much he loved that woman and that he couldn't live without her. He had everything. He was a King. He could have almost anything he wanted and it drove him mad that the one thing he wanted most, couldn't be his. But he couldn't leave his kingdom again just now, no, he was stuck in the middle of a cruel war with Richard the king of the far north. "Lionheart!" he spat in anger. They had been rivals ever since they were boys. Richard and his brother were always mocking young Arthur, always driving him mad. But now that Arthur was king himself, he was obsessed with the thought of killing those two bastards with his own bare hands and he would be getting his will. He always did! 'Yes, I will kill the Lions if it is the last thing I'll do,' he thought to himself and evil smile curving his lips. _

_Richard had gathered his knights to strategize. There wasn't much time left. Arthur's army was already starting to test their walls._

_"What should we do now?" Lancelot asked "We can't let them past these walls or your Kingdom will be this maniac's."_

_"We will simply shoot them with our archers and catapults," a young enthusiastic Robin yelled over the table. Richard threw a glare over at his brother. _

_"Robin, I will not accept you fighting any longer in this war," Richard said looking at his younger brother with severity in his voice. _

_"Why not brother? You'll need your best men to kill Arthur."_

_"Becuase when I fall, I need to know that you are here to take over. This kingdom will need you as their King. Otherwise it will fall into this idiot's hands." _

_"Brother, you know that I don't want to be King. I never wanted to become one and I never will," Robin declared, anger crawling into his voice. Without further discussion, he got up and left the hall. What did his brother think he was? Did he really think so little of him? Why would he give up on his own brother to become king himself? No, not Robin Locksley, he would never let his own brother die without a fight. He ran downstairs and into the big throne hall. He knew what he was looking for. He wanted to change everything and therefor he needed to talk to the one man who might still be able to help Richard Lionheart. He was almost flew down the steep, dim lit stairs. He was in a big hurry and he needed help from the old man._

_"Where are you, wizard?" he yelled the moment his feet touched the stone floor. He let his eyes gaze around the room searching for the older man. There wasn't much in the small chamber. There was a table filled with vials and other chemistry items Robin didn't know anything about. A few vials were hung over a small flame with colorful boiling liquids in them. On the left corner of the chamber was a wall cupboard filled with more vials. Each of them containing liquids as well. Robin frowned 'Where is this old bastard' he thought to himself. _

_"He's right here," Robin flinched at the sudden appearance of the wizard. "How can the bastard be of any help to you?" the wizard chuckled. _

_"My brother is losing a war and if we don't stop it he will die!" _

_"I see. How do you want me to help?"_

_"I thought you might have something that would kill Arthur before he sees the light of dawn." _

_"My dear sir, you know just as well as I that I don't practice dark magic."_

_"Please! There must be something to stop this tyrant," Robin pleaded._

_The Wizard took his hand up to his mouth thinking about a solution. "Ah!" he suddenly said walking around the room, turning through books, vials and little wooden crates. Finally, he turned back to Robin holding a little vial in his hand. There was a dark green potion sparkling in it. "This will maybe help you defeat Arthur. It will simply change your brothers fate for the better, except..." he stopped, hesitant to continue. _

_"What is it?" Robin asked_

_"Are you convinced that your brother will lose this war? Because if he takes this potion and he was supposed to win, it will change everything. He might really lose the war and die." The wizard arched his eyebrow, "Are you sure that you want to take the risk? Never forget all magic comes with a price."_

_"And if I take it? My life isn't this important. I can handle a couple of bumps on the road." _

_"You can do so, but consider that one's fate is always connected with another. You might end up changing someone elses future as well. Someone you might not even know yet."_

_Robin chuckled, "Well, if they don't know me yet, then it won't hurt them, will it?"_

_"Alright then, but consider yourself warned," The old man frowned, giving Robin the vial._

_Robin smiled opening the small cork lifting the glass vial to his lips. In one big gulp he swallowed the potion. A green, almost invisible, sonic wave erupted from his body spreading over the land. A dark-haired woman standing under her apple tree looking into the distance, breathed in deeply as a soft breeze came up, closing her eyes to concentrate on the smell of forest it carried with it. As she opened her eyes they had changed to a green colour, just for a short time. Turning back to their usual dark brown as she breathed out. _

* * *

**I hope I didn't make you guys hate Robin now. I would do the same in his situation. **

**Oh and No, if you think this has changed R&R fate into something with no happy ending! Ain't going to happen. I would never do such thing.**

**Thanks for reading my story. I hope I don't disappoint you guys.**

**If I do. You can always tell me. I can handle it. **

**Also don't hesitate to run down my tumbler, Aotearoan **

**Lots of Love and Happy New Year to all of you.**


End file.
